Talk:Origin Facility Explosion
PO Origin Facility Explosion(?) Its not the explosion. its when alma kills grifin. Porkchopdude12 16:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) So reckon it is? Seven279 10:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) i think so. -antihero may be or they all met Alma and she is about to fry them like little bird poor little bird =( -antihero The team appears to be together which makes me presume this is at the beginning when there's still some organization. It also looks like a pretty fancy place, judging by the architecture. I'd say it's quite possibly Genevieve's penthouse at the time of the shockwave. Blackhound 00:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Monolith has left us with is it a nuclear explosion or something else as if it were a nuke everyone would be dead from radiation poisoning and all electrical systems would be fried but no other known explosives leave long lasting mushroom clouds or does ATC have some type of clean fussion bomb?Derekproxy 00:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) * Actually, all explosives leave long lasting mushroom clouds; the cloud is a phenomenon based on the size of the explosion, not the type of weapon. See here: :http://nuclearweaponarchive.org/Usa/Tests/100TonExp1.jpg :http://nuclearweaponarchive.org/Usa/Tests/100TonExp2.jpg :http://nuclearweaponarchive.org/Usa/Tests/100TonExp3.jpg :That's 108 tons of Composition B explosive going up as part of the calibration of the sensors for the Trinity nuclear test. Evil Tim 15:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) that doesn't explain what the facility explosion was I'm talking about what type of power source can make an explosion with the energy equal to a nuclear device yet not leave radioactive fallout or generate an EMP. I could blow up a coal power plant and not get this kind of result. What is it that ATC is using to power a place that can equal a nuclear weapon's blast?Derekproxy 15:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Well its not really a nuclear power plant that exploded. Its just the cooling systems that were damged or destroyed in the facility. It probably over heated then BOOM!Porkchopdude12 20:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *Hm. Well, it's not likely to be any kind of conventional power plant; a fusion power station would just stop working with very little local damage, and a nuclear meltdown wouldn't result in a nuclear explosion since reactors don't use weapons-grade fuel. It's possible it was something exotic like vacuum / zero point energy where the main issue is drawing power slowly enough, and the explosion represented the facility dumping a huge amount of energy into the local atmosphere, or it might be some sort of psychic or gravity phenomenon that compressed atmospheric hydrogen to the point it underwent fusion. One thing's for sure, either it was no normal power source or Monolith subscribe to the nuclear meltdown = nuclear explosion school of misconception. Evil Tim 15:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) of all the things Monolith explains in the Armacham technologies file they don't explain the explosion they give full details on Fettle going so far as to explain he enjoyed learning all the things a good military commander knows as well as learning three types of martial arts the assassins are operating with the replicas out of revenge because they had their bones removed one by one and replaced with carbon fiber while awake so the doctors knew that their nervous system wasn't damaged and then locked away for decades. :Keep in mind that ATC is dealing with things beyond our realm, from psycics to energy weapons. I don't think it was nuclear because of three things: One, no nuclear fallout is detected, Two, neither is an EMP (While airplanes are falling from the sky suggesting otherwise, lightbulbs and car alrams still work), and Three, even though you screwed around with a big ass generator, nothing really pointed to it being powered by nuclear fission (or fusion, though I would not be suprised). The only idea I could think of is just a big explosion, mixed with an extreme dose of violent psycic power. Or more plausibly, that little thing called Artistic Lisense. Big McLargeHuge 00:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah we pretty much came to that conclusion. As for energy weapons they aren't to out there as boeing has this 747 that mounts an iodine (of all things) cooled or powered they don't say exactly but they are all ready trying to mount it on a vehicle so the FEAR people are only a few years ahead of us in the energy weapons aspect as of 2016 an anti tank infantry laser will come into service.Derekproxy 02:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC)